


The Dark Veil/To Capitulate

by valis2



Series: Snupin Haiku [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knows exactly who he's brought into his bed.  Snape hates being in love.  Fourth in the Snupin Haiku series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark Veil

Who are you to say  
I am empty? You, hollow  
as the shallow grave.

You think you are a  
cypher, you wish to be smoke,  
cooling as it fades.

I can see the heart  
of you, the bitter, bitter  
heart, it smolders, chars.

You bite, break your teeth,  
the struggle, the clawing--how  
dare you mock the wolf

when you are more the  
animal. You draw your own  
blood, lick 'til it's raw.

The days turn back on  
themselves. I feel your tension,  
it thrums below skin.

You withdraw, you are  
submerged in your wounds, and I  
am sublimated.

Haze against the moon.  
I smell it. I taste the harsh  
rusty iron moon.

Dry panting breaths, loud,  
the cell is always too cold,  
too clear, barren, bright.

It takes a day, two,  
before the stink of fur slips  
away. You won't touch.

I must approach you  
with milk and fig, bait the trap  
and wait, palms open.

Later, when I have  
held you (you think that you have  
permitted me), when

I have nuzzled you,  
your awkward, acrid body,  
you will sigh, untie.

You would loathe me if  
I said the truth--your heart has  
been trapped already,

it is only your  
sharp-edged body I must find  
again and again.

With eye and tongue and  
hand, I have always craved you,  
the dark veil of smoke.


	2. To Capitulate

There are days when your  
eyes are hollow, when the  
stark emptiness in you

overflows, spilling  
down to the cracked wooden floor,  
until I think I

am crazy to stay,  
crazy to leave, cursing my  
own mute, stubborn tongue.

A heart beating and  
writhing, how I loathe you and  
love you, how I wish

you would succumb to  
or sever it--I don't want  
to share you, ever.

You cajole, you grin,  
you feed me sweet lies, but I  
know that yesterday

you were not a man.  
I can rage, I can break my  
own hands against the

bars, but it will not  
cease, it tears you away  
and leaves me howling.

A night alone, no  
stars, only the horrible  
smoky moon, it burns.

After, that first touch  
grates like rust. The first kiss tastes  
of hard, measured pain.

But then your hands, they  
promise me things I cannot  
bear to hear out loud.

Sharp edges of teeth  
on my skin, my ribs. I stay  
again and again,

I abide the smell  
of fur, I capitulate,  
I give in, damn you.

You are just as mad;  
I am a bitter shell that  
cannot be filled by

kind words or milk, and  
you cannot rid me of my  
own rooted poison.


End file.
